


A Midwinter Night's Dream

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Harry Potter, Best Man Ron, Bridesmaid Hermione, F/M, Inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream, Language of Flowers, Man Of Honour Draco, Toasting, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Neville & Pansy get married - Neville's Toast***No Smut***
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	A Midwinter Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The final one from my 30 day's prompt. 
> 
> I will be adding more new ones as I go along, but for now, enjoy :)

Neville took a deep breath as he looked around the room. Expectant and encouraging faces stared back at him for the most part, albeit it he tried to avoid looking at his new in-laws. He felt his pulse pumping in his throat as his hands started to sweat. He had never liked speaking in front of crowds but knew that it must be done. He felt a hand on his leg as he looked down. Pansy smiled at him, today her slate-green eyes looked up at him, and suddenly the rest of the room didn’t seem to matter. He smiled down at her as he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, the expectant audience waiting for him to begin. 

“On behalf of my wife and I” He grinned down at Pansy as he squeezed her hand “We would like to thank you all for coming. We are so thrilled and touched that so many of our closest friends and family could make it. Some of you have had to travel such a long way to be here, and we are honoured that you could make it.” He shifted slightly as he looked down at his waiting glass. “I can honestly say that it wouldn’t have been the same without you all being here. I’d have been less nervous addressing an empty room!” 

The room chuckled as he cleared his throat again. 

“I would like to start by thanking Mr & Mrs Parkinson, not just for their generous contribution to this day, but for giving me permission to love and care for their daughter. I make a vow to you both that Pansy will never be anything other than my top priority, and I will love her until the end of my days. 

To my parents, as most of you are aware, they couldn’t make it today.” He cleared his throat as he tried to remove the lump forming there. “Without them, I wouldn’t be here, nor would I be the person I am. Also, to my Gran, who has always pushed me to be better, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, and I love you all deeply. 

“I want to thank the wonderful bridesmaids, Hermione & Lily! Thank you for keeping Pansy organised, relaxed and also for helping her with her dress. And Draco, the most handsome man of honour! Thank you for being Pansy’s most faithful and closest friend in all the bad times as well as the good. I didn’t have to worry about her getting cold feet as you were there to keep her calm!” The room laughed again as Draco nodded his head in thanks from the other end of the table. “Please put your hands together for them and all the support they have provided to make sure Pansy had a wonderful day. 

“Ron Weasley. One of my Gryffindor brother. Thank you for being my best man today and standing by my side. I am so truly grateful for everything you’ve done for me over the years. Thanks for the stag do, I’m happy to say that I’ll never have to ask you to do that again!” Neville threw a look over at Ron who smirked sheepishly, his ears turning red. “I think the thing I’m most happy about was not waking, hungover, chained to one of the beds on the knight bus!” 

The room laughed again, causing Ron’s ears to burn even brighter. 

“Thank you to the Ushers, Dean and Seamus, Two of my other Gryffindor brothers. Thanks for your help today, making sure everything went as planned. And to the last of my Dorm brothers, Thank you to Harry Potter who made the cake. You will forever be known as “the Boy who baked” if it tastes as good as it looks!” The crowd laughed again as they looked around for the raven-haired wizard. Neville smiled as he spied him towards the back of the room, removing himself from the spotlight. 

“Now, I only have one more person to thank, and then you can get back to your drinking and merriment” Neville swallowed and turned to Pansy. She smiled up at him as she took his other offered hand. 

“Obviously I saved the best till last. I could talk about the day and how great it’s been. How beautiful the flowers are. However, there is only one flower I wish to talk about, and it’s the most important flower here. 

"Pansy, You are looking truly stunning. You take my breath away and still my heart. When you walked down the aisle, it took everything I had, to wait for you to come to me. I wanted nothing more than to steal you away so that we could start our life together sooner." 

"I feel so lucky to have found someone who not only shares my sense of humour but who is kind and beautiful. Your smile is like that of the smiling Wild Pansy. It’s common knowledge that I don’t always make the best decisions in life. However, no one has questioned this decision as they all know that I have made the right one.” He squeezed her hand as he watched as the tears began to cling to her eyelashes. She scowled playfully as she gazed into his eyes. 

“Being a herbologist and a pureblood, I don’t think anyone would blame me for throwing in some flower lore. Pansy, a beautiful name in any language but in the language of flowers, your name means ‘thought’ and you fill mine every second of the day. You are a walking love potion, as you’ve enchanted my heart. Just like Titania falling in love with Bottom from A Midsummer Night’s Dream. You are my heartsease! Thank you for consenting to be my wife. Thank you for this wonderful day! Thank you for agreeing to share the rest of your years with me!”

He smiled down at her as she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. 

“Now can I ask you all to please, stand and raise your glasses to my soulmate. To Pansy. Thank you! 

He sat down to ruckus applause and leant closer to Pansy, trapping her face in his hands as he kissed her gently. She laughed into the kiss as the threatened tears fell. 

“You’re such an ass, Longbottom!” She smirked as he pulled away. 

“But I’m your ass, my fairy queen!” He kissed her again as the room continued to cheer.


End file.
